Thread Of Thoughts
by IWantsRussia
Summary: Meet Anne! A messed up teen with mental problems, and her other friends as she goes through life at a high-class school. But how will she cope with trying to be a normal student when she's a demon? And what about the girl that looks oddly fimiliar? Not a Fem!Hetalia story. Does include Hetalia characters. Rated M for violence and minor swearing. If you have a problem, send me a PM.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm happy to say I got all the characters last night! I'd like to say thanks to XxLadyOfSinxX, Lunar'Usagi, Crazy Awesome Neko, and SeeUChan 3! Thanks for the awesome characters! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

Chapter 2(because OC form was Chapter 1)- Meeting new people? I don't think I like that...

Anne sighed as she looked up at the huge building in front of her. She reached up and tugged on her long red scarf that was covering her face and shoulders; covering her face more. Anne then grabbed her two red suitcases off of the dirt and started walking slowly towards the building.

A loud bang sounded from behind her and see turned around quickly, only to see a girl that looked about a year older than her laying face first into the ground. Anne couldn't help but laugh, and as soon as she did she regretted it. Her laugh echoed off the building, it's insane sound ringing in her ears.

The girl on the ground jumped away and ran over behind a tree. Anne tugged on her scarf again and slowly walked over. "Ummmm... H-hello my names Anne Jackson... What's yours?" Anne asked, her voice now quiet and fragile.

The girl poked her head from out behind the tree and sighed in relief. She then smiled nervously "M-y names Katerina Hansen. Are you a new student also?".

Anne nodded her head slowly, the soft breeze making the ends of her scarf float beside her. Katerina smiled again, then grabbed Anne's hand and started leading her towards the building "Well come on then, let's get going or we'll be late!" She yelled behind her, now having an aura of complete happiness instead of fear and shyness.

Anne smiled, but of course, nobody could see it.

Katerina stopped running when they reached the lobby of the building, and fixed her black headphones that were placed on her shoulders. Anne took the moment to look at her. She had short black hair with blue highlights, a blue t-shirt, and jeans. She also wore blue high tops on her feet, that were decorated with black flower stencils.

A noise from behind her made Anne turn her head. She gasped as she saw 3 other girls, each of them talking like they knew each other forever. One of the girls looked up and pointed to them, then started walking over to them. Katerina's shyness came back, and she wouldn't stop looking down at her shoes. Anne looked up at the tall girl with natural wavy brown-maroon hair, a jean vest over a white top along with a pleated black skirt and white studded ankle boots.

"Hello" Anne said simply, while playing with the ends of her scarf. The girl smiled brightly "Hello there! My names Nadia Leroy! Who are you?" Nadia exclaimed loudly.

Anne blinked "My name is Anne Jackson" she pointed her pale hand over at Katerina "And this is Katerina Hansen." she responded.

The other two girls came skipping over, one cheering and the other smiling as she listened to music on her headphones. The cheery girl giggled "My names Anya Casuarina! And this is Luciana Westington, but we just call her Luci!" Anya exclaimed while slinging her arm around Luci's shoulder.

Anne blinked, her black eyes(seriously, all black! No white around the pupil!) showing a bit through her scarf.

At that exact moment a crash was heard from the doorway. A man with short blonde hair and nice looking clothes ran into the room. He looked around frantically until his eyes landed on Anne. He yelled "Ah-Ha!" and ran towards her.

Anne yelped as the man grabbed her scarf and started twirling it from her head "N-no! You can't see! You can't!" Anne screamed, while trying to grasp the scarf.

The man grinned "Me! The great Arthur Kirkland will finally prove that magic is real! I've got you now, demon!" Arthur yelled.

The girls froze in place "Wait, What?!" they all yelled in unison.

AN-

Oooo, the suspense! Hehe... I'm evil aren't I! All righty then! I've got my O.C's that are needed! But you guys can still send in some miner characters, like teachers or other students. Hope you guys like it so far, and thanks again to these guys!- XxLadyOfSinxX who submitted Katerina, Lunar'Usagi who submitted Nadia Leroy, Crazy Awesome Neko who submitted Luciana 'Luci' Westington , and SeeUChan 3 who submitted Anya Casuarina!

Thanks guys! And I hope you don't mind if I kind of altered their personalities! Gosh... I just found out its really hard to write characters that aren't yours... I feel sad now...

Oh, and to those who are waiting for an update on Pirate Hats, I'm kinda having writers block on that subject and I'm thinking I might just write it all over. Anyways, Review and Follow!

Love you guys!,

Rushy/IWantsRussia


	2. Called Chapter Three because of mix-up!

Thanks so much for reviewing guys! Your complete awesomeness made me happy, so I wrote the next chapter!Enjoy you sexy penguins!

Chapter 3- An Explanation

"Wait, what?!" the girls yelled in unison. Arthur turned from unwrapping Anne's scarf and grinned "This girl here is a demon! I can sense it in her soul!" he exclaimed.

"W-what?" Katerina said, her voice having a noticeable hint of confusion in it. Arthur turned back to Anne, who was trying to get out of his grip by biting his hand.

Arthur screamed and let go fast, making Anne fly backwards out of his grip and land on her butt.

Arthur shook his hand furiously, mumbling curses while Anne jumped up and scurried towards a corner in the room. Arthur glared at Anne then sighed "All right, I admit" at that point he was looking ashamed "She does have a hint of good in her..." his voice trailed off as he slowly trudged towards the doors, being met with a hyper American instead of fresh air.

The America laughed and walked over to Katerina "Hey babe! You wanna go out with the hero?" he said loudly, while pointing his thumb at himself.

Katerina screamed "PERVERT!" and jumped away from the American. Arthur turned his head just as a certain frenchie popped into the doors and hugged him.

Meanwhile, Anne was tugging at her scarf trying to fix it so her face couldn't be seen, but she soon found out she would have to take it off then wrap it around her head again. She slowly unwrapped the red scarf and ignored the yells of anger coming from the blonde Brit behind her.

Suddenly a hand clamped down on her shoulder and she screamed. She turned her head towards where she had been touched and saw a huge creature with long horns sticking out from its head, and a huge grin on it's face. Anne screamed again as it reached out for her, and the group of people across the room turned to look at her.

While Anne was looking up at a huge monster, the other people in the room saw nothing except for a terrified girl sitting in the corner of the lobby, tears threatening to roll down her face.

Arthur dived across the room mumbling words under his breath and pulled a dagger from his belt. He drove the dagger into thin air, where the demon was, and it disappeared in a matter of seconds. He sighed and put the dagger back in his belt then kneeled down and hugged Anne "It'll be alright... It's gone now..." he said reassuringly. Anne was now full out in tears while everybody stated at them.

"Woah... Dude, what's with her face...?" the American, who's name was Alfred, said loudly. Arthur picked the sobbing girl up bridal style and walked over too the group, settling her down and placing her on a couch.

"She's a first class demon, rejecting her own abilities." he nodded his head towards the girls eyes. "Also, those tattoos of hers mean that she is was a human, died, then was chosen to be a demon by Satan himself, due to the fact that she had done something awful while alive." he then pointed to the long black tattoos on her body that ended on her cheeks.

Anne blinked then rubbed her eyes "Can you please stop talking about me..." she whispered. Arthur nodded his head softly then turned and walked back over to the corner where her scarf was. He grabbed it and walked back over. "Here." he said, while wrapping the scarf around Anne's head. Anne blinked, then smiled a bit. She tugged at her scarf then turned to the girls in the room "So! Anyone know who's roomed with who?"

AN-

Hey guys! Thanks again for reviewing! And since it's a four day weekend for me, I'll be updating frequently! Happy time! *dancing* Next Chapter should be up tomorrow and if not, then early the next morning. I'm also sorry about the short chapters! Anyways, please Review and Follow! Also, 65 FLIPPING VIEWS IN ONE DAY! I'm so happy!


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Screams That Echo Within The Mind

It had been two weeks since the girls had started school, and Anne had explained everything to them. She was a first class demon, Arthur of course skipped with joy for being correct, and had done something horrible in her time alive.

"Wait... Does that mean you're a zombie or something?!" Alfred had asked, slowly backing away. Arthur snickered "No you wanker! Her body was possessed by her own soul!".

Anne had then been questioned by the school principle, who agreed to let her stay if she didn't cause trouble. She had also been pummeled with questions by the group of girls, who had decided they were a group of friends.

Anne avoided each question, tears threatening to role down her face every time they would try to guess what she had done. She always ended up running back to her dorm, where Katerina, her dorm mate, would comfort her.

Arthur and Alfred would hang around Anne too, both of them acting like body guards. "You don't have to hang around me all day you know!" Anne had said. Arthur had crossed his arms "But then who would save you from the other 'demons'..." he had responded. Alfred laughed "And I'm the hero! So I can't have an innocent girl like you being hurt!". Anne had just sighed and walked back to her dorm.

Anne sat in class ,writing down word after word, when a finger ran down her back. She whipped her head backwards and faced the giant demon standing behind her. Anne yelped and fell out of her chair, making all the other students turn and look at her. She then leaped over the desks in the room and ran into a wall blindly. People giggled, but Arthur, who was in her class, got up and ran over to her. Arthur grabbed the dagger from his belt and quickly shook Anne "Where is it Anne! Where is it! Tell me where it is so I can kill it!" he had whisper yelled. Anne had pointed shakily where the demon was, and Arthur had quickly sprung to his feet. Anne screamed as the demon smacked the desks and Arthur across the room, making students flee the scene screaming.

Anne crawled across the room and under the teacher's desk, only to be pulled out by the demons long arms and held in mid-air above its mouth. Arthur quickly got up and ran towards Anne, slicing anywhere he could that was close the Anne.

Meanwhile, the group of girls and Alfred had heard the commotion and were running towards the classroom; finding Anne in mid-air and Arthur flying across the room again.

Anne was in tears, screaming as the demon licked its lips hungrily.

"You have betrayed us Kanchi... Now you must die!" the demon yelled. Arthur looked up when he heard the deep voice come out from nowhere. The group of people who had entered the room gasped, and started grabbing stuff and throwing it at the air around Anne.

Anne screamed again, her voice echoing off the walls and making the windows shatter. Arthur and the other people covered their ears.

"NO! Ishima Ikaku!" Anne screamed, and was instantly dropped onto the ground. She got onto her feet and wiped the tears from her face. She then grinned insanely, no trace of fear on her face. Arthur's eyes widened and he ran over to Anne "No! You musn't!" he yelled, but was punched in the face and flew a Ross the room at the power.

Alfred ran over to Arthur "Dude! What's going on!" he yelled. "A-Anne... She's using her power to try and stop the demon..." he whispered, his eyes wide as he watched Anne rip the scarf from her head.

Anne's hair was streaked with black, her eyes now bloodshot with white lines, and her tattoos moving along her body. She lifted her hand and the tattoos swerved off of her right arm and formed a sword. Anne giggled then charged where the demon was. She shoved the sword into its face, making black blood splash from thin air. The girls screamed, now soaked in the demons blood, while Arthur and Alfred ran over to Anne. Katerina ran over to Anne also, grabbing her as she fell to the ground in a heap of tears.

Just then, the police barged into the room and grabbed Anne and Arthur, saying they were under arrest for an attempt in a terrorist attack.

They were carried away, Arthur yelling and screaming while Anne cried and reached for her scarf like a child would a toy. The police then released them when the principle told them what had happened; making up a lie that a psychopath had entered the school.

Anne had ran back into the classroom and wrapped the scarf around her head, the sword, hair streaks, and blood shot eyes now gone. Arthur had followed her and carried her back to her dorm, where Katerina hugged her and made dinner.

Anne sat in the corner of her room crying for the rest of the night, seeming upset, but was really grinning underneath her dark red scarf now stained with the demons blood.

AN-

Hey y'all! So intense... So for not updating yesterday! But I had to go for dinner with my family! Gosh! Easter weekend is so eventful! I can't wait for Easter tommorow though! Anyway, I'm also sorry for not really involving the that much, but fear not! I've just come up with an idea! They will each rotate POVs to even out the story plot! Perfect idea me! Review your opinion and stuff! Hehe... Confusing, right?!

Oh, and one more thing! Shout out to all of you guys that watch Code Geass! If you haven't, go watch it now! It's like Death Note, but even better!


	4. Chapter 5

New character! Thanks to Anatomous for giving me tons of inspiration and a great story plot! Twist in the story people! So get ready for Ho Mi Yoong! Anne's new rival!

Chapter 5- I Remember Those Eyes...

Mi Yoong sighed as she scribbled down words on her sheet of paper. She blinked and yawned, then quickly glanced to the side to look at the new student in her class. She recognized her from somewhere... But where...? Mi looked back down at her paper and bit the end of her pencil.

Suddenly a yelp echoed off the walls of the quiet classroom and Mi turned her head to see the new student leap from her chair and fall onto the ground.

Mi blinked as the girl leaped over her desk and slammed into the wall, making the other students giggle a bit. When Anne turned her head around, the red scarf that covered her face revealed dark black eyes. Mi Yoong gasped and went into a flash-back.

Mi Yoong had been on a trip with her family to Italy. She was fourteen at the time, and was still curious of the world. One night she had decided to go for a walk on the beach, and ignored the signs of a murderer on the loose. Mi stood on a beach smiling as the sun settled down on the horizon, the beautiful rays shining off of her black hair. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her back. She twirled around and was met with cold, black eyes. The attacker held a sharp sword in her hand. The girl pushed the sword in deeper and gave her a wicked smile. Before Mi knew it, she was engulfed in darkness.

Mi blinked then turned her head back to where Anne used to sit, and saw a huge demon; a grin on its ugly face.

Mi blinked again as Arthur whizzed past her, only to be thrown across the room by the ugly giant.

The students in the room screamed and started running for the door, pushing back Mi in the process.

Mi pushed and shoved through the crowd of students, but wasn't able to get through. She growled angrily as she was pushed down the hall and outside of the school by the screaming students.

Once outside she ran towards the window where her classroom was, only to see a splash of black blood hit the window and more screams from a group of girls inside the room. Mi peered over the side of the window and looked inside. There was the new girl; her eyes black, sword in hand, and black streaks in her orange hair.

Mi Yoong gasped and fell from the ledge. She crawled backwards and started running towards her dorm. "No... It can't be her..."

AN- Hey y'all! Rushy here! I'd like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH! To Anatomous! You helped a lot, and so I'm giving you half the credit for this fiction! Me and Anatomous are working on the story plot, character backgrounds, and stuff like that.

Hehehe*evil grin* Tell me in a review if you guys know what Mi's relationship with Anne is! Also, we are working on writing fictions about Mi's and Anne's past and stuff. Since we are kinda allies in writing now, we will help each other, so don't be surprised if one comes out and the other doesn't, okay? Alrighty then! Review and Follow!


	5. Chapter 6-

Chapter 6- The Knife Game Song

It had been a week since the incident, and Anne was not in class. Mi sat at her desk, thinking about where Anne was, when Arthur opened the door to the classroom and walked over to his desk. He had a broken nose and had fractured his left wrist, so he had been out of school till then.

Mi sighed and thought back to when she had seen Anne in the window. It couldn't be her, she thought. It can't be Anne Jackson...

Mi had found out Anne's name from one of Anne's friends, and had stayed up every night since then thinking about her.

Mi sighed again and put her head down on her desk. She closed her eyes and let herself fall into a deep sleep.

Mi stood outside of Anne's dorm, hands on hips. She quietly opened the door and slipped into the dark hallway that led to the living room. She then looked around the small dorm, flicking on the lights and peeking into the rooms. When she had just about given up at finding some clue to tell her where Anne was, she heard soft singing coming from a room.

Mi slowly walked up to the door and put her ear against it.

"And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out..." Anne's soft voice sounded from the room. Mi blinked then turned the door knob carefully; making sure for it not to squeak.

Mi peered into the pitch black room and squinted her eyes.

Anne sat in a corner of the room, hair in front of face, scarf laid out beside her, and knife in hand. "Oh chop chop chop chop chop chop, i'm picking up the speed. And if I miss the spaces then my hand will start to bleed..." she sang.

Mi looked down at where Anne was stabbing the knife, and gasped. Anne's hand was wet with crimson blood, and to make it worse, Anne stabbed her hand again. Anne started to sing the song again, stabbing her hand more violently when she missed the spaces in between her fingers.

Mi stepped backwards, making the floor boards creak underneath her weight.

Anne stopped singing. She slowly raised her head to reveal dark eyes blood shot with white, a huge grin on her face, and her tattoos snaking their way around her body. Anne stood up and waved at Mi with her blood soaked hand "Hello, Ho Mi Yoong. You're snooping in my dorm aren't you? If you are..." Anne grinned sadistically and reached out for Mi "I'm going to have to kill you..."

Suddenly, the door opened and Katerina walked in. She screamed at the sight of Anne and the intruder; dropping her grocery bags in the process. She grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter.

Katerina slowly walked towards Mi "What did you do to Anne?!" she yelled.

Mi stepped backwards and pointed at Anne "I didn't do anything! I came to see where she was, and I found her singing a song and stabbing her hand!" Mi yelled.

Katerina stopped walking forward and dropped the knife in her hand. She turned and ran over to Anne, who had been giggling quietly the whole time and pulling her hair.

Katerina grabbed Anne and pulled her over to the couch "Oh... Not again... Anne, you have to stop doing that!" she mumbled, while grabbing antibiotics from a cabinet in the kitchen. Anne just laughed again and raised her hand into the air "I was playing with Kanchi..." she whispered.

Mi gasped. Kanchi? That was the name that the people in Italy had named the murderer!

Katerina glared at Mi "Can you please leave. We're fine here thank you very much! And don't tell anyone about this, okay?!" she shooed Mi out of the door and slammed it in her face.

Mi could hear more laughing from the dorm room, but turned away; eyes wide with fear.

So it's true... Anne Jackson is Kanchi... The one that murdered her...

AN- Hey y'all! Okay, I know this is supposed to be chapter 5! But I had to reupload this and I didnt want to put the OC form back in as chapter 1. Next chapter will be known as Chapter 6 also, just so I get this under control, okay? And dear Admins, I'm not sure why you deleted this off of the site, but I'm thinking it may be because I rated it wrong and kept the OC form in. Please do send me a PM next time, and I will be sure to fix my mistakes and such.

Also, the song Anne was singing is not mine! It is called The Knife Game Song, and it is actually quite fun! Don't try it with a real knife though! If you do, I will get Mi to slap you silly! Review and Follow! Oh, I almost forgot! Anatomous has posted the first chapter for the story of Ho Mi Yoong! Go check it out!


	6. Chapter 6- Number2

Mi sighed as she walked down the hall of the school towards her classroom. It had been another week since Mi had seen Anne, and Arthur had looked depressed the whole week. "It's nothing... Just that I haven't heard anything from Anne..." he would say, then walk away.

Suddenly, Katerina jumped in front of Mi and put her hands on her hips "Stay away from me and Anne! You got that?!" she yelled, before turning and strutting back down the hallway.

Mi snorted "Was that supposed to be a threat?" she mumbled, before opening the door to her classroom and walking over to her seat.

The teacher stood up and clapped his hands "Alright! Listen up class! I'd like to welcome back Anne Jackson, who was a victim of the resent attack on our school. She's a little shaken up, so don't pound her with questions!" the teacher smiled and pointed over to Anne.

Anne had her head down on her desk and her normal scarf only covering her eyes and her shoulders. Anne stood up and slammed her hands onto her desk. She looked up at the teacher, a scowl on her face. "I'm not weak! You got that?!" she yelled.

The teacher simply looked over at Arthur, who stood up and walked over to Anne. He gently put his hand on her shoulder "Calm down Anne. He didn't call you weak" he stated.

Anne slowly sat back down and clenched her hands tightly.

Mi sighed, then flickered her eyes over to Anne. She flinched a bit when she saw Anne glaring at her. Mi snorted and glared back at Anne. Anne growled and kept her eyes on Mi.

They both glared daggers at each other until the teacher stood up from his desk "Class, I have some errands to run" he said before turning and walking out of the door.

Anne snorted "You were so weak as to be killed by me..." Anne mouthed.

Mi growled and stood up angrily. Anne did the same while putting her hands on her hips.

Arthur blinked then sighed. He quickly ran out of the classroom and pulled the fire alarm. "Well... The students are taken care of..."he said as students rushed past him "But what If they damage the school...".

* * *

Meanwhile, Anne had ripped her scarf from her head to reveal black eyes and a wide grin on her face. Her tattoos swerved around her body then curved from her right hand and formed a huge black sword. Her eyes grew white lines, and her hair black streaks. Anne's grin grew more as she swung her sword out in front of her; making a swift noise.

Mi growled, knowing she couldn't fight back.

Anne threw her head back in an insane laugh, then slowly looked at Mi with cold heartless black eyes "Prepare to die, you worthless excuse of a guardian angel."

AN- Hi there you sexy penguins! Rushy here! I'm so sorry for the late update! It's just that I got some family problems with my mom being pregnant and all. Anyways! I'm hoping to start on the next chapter soon to make up for the late update!

Also!~ If you guys have any ideas for the story, or want to roleplay with me and Anatomous, then send me a message on Kik! My username is AnneJackson SwordDemon

We need people to join our roleplay! You can roleplay as anybody! Just make sure to stick to the plot we have! WARNING!- It is very very angsty!

Fresh flowers from Canada,

IWantsRussia/Rushy


	7. Wings of Light that cut the darkness- 7

"Prepare to die, you worthless excuse of a guardian angel." screamed Anne, before charging towards Mi.

"If it's a battle you want, then a battle you'll get!" yelled Mi as she drew a long katana from thin air and charged for Anne. "Die, you good for nothing demon!" she screamed.

Anne growled as their blades hit ,and they swung their swords around at each other.

Mi managed to make a cut on Anne's left arm and right cheek. Anne managed to hit Mi across her left cheek, and chest.

Loud clashing noises and spark flew through the air in the room, making the two girls light up.

Anne kicked Mi's katana from her grip and grinned. "Bye bye, Angel" she said while pointing her sword at Mi's throat.

Mi growled and punched Anne in the face, making her fly across the room and crash through the wall. "So much for bye bye!" she mumbled before dashing out of the giant hole in the wall and into the garden outside;grabbing her katana on the way.

Students turned their heads and gasped at what they saw. Anne got up from the ground, her head in an awkward position. She grabbed her head with her hands and snapped it back into place.

Mi growled and pointed her katana at Anne "Worthless sword demon! You're nothing but a work of the devil!" she screamed, then ran towards Anne.

Anne dodged and leaped up onto a window sill on the building. "Well, I guess you could call me that!" Anne smirked and formed another sword from her hand.

The students gasped and watched the fight, yelling out Anne's and Mi's names enthusiastically.

Anne threw her head back in an insane laugh, making the students and Mi freeze on the spot. She slowly lifted her head to reveal blood seeping from her eyes, and the black streaks in her hair streaking upwards to create a black bow upon her head "Hahaa... Prepare to die Ho Mi Yoong..." she whispered before leaping from the roof and charging for Mi.

A girl in the crowd screamed "That girl is going to kill Mi! Somebody stop her!"

Mi's eyes widened as Anne sped towards her. A great light flashed from Mi and huge white wings sprung from her back.

Anne froze and fell backwards onto the ground. She crawled backwards towards the crowd of people; arm shielding the light from her.

Anne screamed as the light burned her skin, and her tattoos retracted onto her body.

Mi grinned and pointed her katana at Anne "Today will be the day known as the day you died, Kanchi!" she screamed.

Anne screamed in fright and stood up quickly "No! Please!"

Mi thrusted her sword into Anne's chest. The crowd gasped and started screaming. Arthur, Alfred and the girls ran towards Anne's now limp body.

Anne's body slid from the katana and landed on the ground with a thump. Mi glared at her body then stabbed her again, and again, until Arthur threw her away angrily.

Anne coughed up blood then grinned insanely "I'll be in hell if you need me..." she whispered, before the white streaks in her eyes faded and her hair went back to normal.

AN- Cliffhangers galore! Heheheee! You'll have to review to find out what happens next!~


	8. Chapter 8

"I'll be in hell if you need me..." Anne whispered. Her eyes lost their white lines and her hair went back to normal.

Students screamed as Mi retracted her wings and looked at the crowd "Please, forget everything you saw!" she yelled.

The crowd froze and Mi grabbed Anne's body and ran into the school. The students went back to thinking there was a fire in the school.

Arthur, Alfred and the girls ran after Mi, having been behind her when she charmed the students.

Mi ran towards her dorm and quickly locked the door after she was inside. Arthur pounded on the door "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he screamed.

Mi ignored Arthur's yells and instead threw Anne onto the floor and grabbed a piece of chalk. She quickly drew a huge circle with four triangles around Anne, and grabbed a book from her bookshelf.

Mi closed her eyes and started reciting the familiar words. The circle lit up just as Arthur bursted through the door. "No!" he yelled.

Anne's body writhed upwards and an ear splitting scream was heard from her.

Mi pushed Arthur aside and started reciting the words again "Oh holy god, let this spirit rest and end it's rain of terror on earth," Anne's body curled into itself. "Let this demons spirit be embraced by your warmth and let it be released from the grasp of Satan!" Mi yelled.

At the word Satan, Anne's body threw itself upwards and she screamed insanely. A blast of wind filled the room as Anne's eyes began to glow white and her tattoos swerved around her body.

Arthur, Alfred and the girls stood watching as the gruesome scene played out. Katerina covered her eyes and hugged the other girls "A-Anne!" she yelled. The other girls gathered and held onto each other tightly like they were a group of penguins.

Arthur began to tear up and grabbed Alfred's hand. Alfred didn't notice the touch, as he was watching Anne's body glow.

Anne screamed again, but this time a demonic voice filled the room. Mi gasped and her eyes widened frightfully "But I did it right! She can't reject the spell! She's only a level 1 demon!"

Anne's eyes stopped glowing and her body fell back onto the ground with a thud. Arthur ran over to her and gasped.

Anne's eyes were shut tight and it looked as if she was crying blood. Her hair had white streaks and her tattoos swerved around her body hurriedly.

Mi blinked "She's impossible..." she mumbled "I can't... I can't set her soul free..."

* * *

Anne blinked as she walked down the fiery path of hell and towards her master "Master, i'm sorry!" she said while kneeling down.

Satan looked down at her angrily "That girl is charming you" he stated.

Anne nodded her head "Yes, but I can handle it!"

Satan shook his head and planted his hand down on Anne's head "May the demonic power of hell stay within this child, and let her live again so as to serve me," he said.

Anne's eyes widened as a rush of power pulsed through her body and she screamed.

Satan grinned "Now go my child, you must find a way to kill her!" he yelled.

Anne nodded her head and a poof of smoke hid where she was. When the smoke ceased, Anne was gone.

Satan grinned deviously "Yes my child... Kill the girl..."

AN- Yay new chapter! Review for more! I'm really happy about how this is going so far, but I still need people to roleplay with me and Anatomous! Don't be afraid! I'm bored! Review for more of Anne and Mi fighting!


	9. Authors Note

Hey dudes! Sorry, but this isn't an update! I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm working on whatecer chapter is next, and that I won't be able to update this week. The reason- Ill be in Toronto, Ontario for my first time!

Also, I messed up with my Kik username, so here's my real one! IWantsRussia

Yep! Same as my FF name! Hope you guys will take the time to RP with me and Anatomous!

Oh, and I'll be back on Saturday, so I'll update Sunday if I get the next chapter done!


End file.
